User blog:Goji3015films/Can Godzilla possibly have a crossover with Attack on Titan and Pacific rim (film ideas)
Is it possible for The king of the monsters to be in the grim world of attack on titan and the war on Kaijus in Pacific rim? Legendary did state they want to make Kaiju universe like the marvel universe, which starts with the new King kong versus Godzilla film, and Toho made the Attack on titan live action films. So, could it work? Or is it just a dream? Attack on titan: Extinction Toho made the live action Attack on titan movies and is now currently making the Godzilla 2016 film, so why not do a crossover? Well the Attack on titan movies weren't the best, but that shouldn't stop them. A Godzilla and Attack on titan crossover will defiantly be a money maker IF done correctly. Here's the steps and my ideas for a film like that. First, the cast and crew will watch the anime and read some of the manga to see how they can put Godzilla in the universe and to see how the characters act. Bring the old and original characters back too, and make Levi afraid of the King so Godzilla will be badass and everyone will know not to fuck with him. Second, give the king a personality and a scary while heroic design since he's both. Godzilla will need a personality and actions so we can at least tell what he's thinking. A sad backstory explaining why he does the thing he does will be nice too. Now here's my idea: Godzilla was once a prehistoric creature living with his wife and son until an atomic test by humans killed them and turned Godzilla into a monster. Godzilla hates what he became and kills us humans on purpose for revenge. Third, story. My idea for a story is that the titans that terrorized the humans were weapons against Godzilla but they went out of control and forced Godzilla into hiding while killing humans until a thousand years later the king returns for revenge both for the titans and humans. Godzilla kills the titans and humans and ne day the survey corps accidentally kills his son Godzilla junior making him hate them more and he attacks them until he sees Mikasa protecting Eren from him and sees the others crying over their lost comrades making Godzilla realize that humans actually love and aren't heartless beasts and kills the colossal titan for them and helps the humans fight for freedom (America!). Fourth, a Villain. My Villain is Taberu, the first titan and he loves to kill and destroy, so as Eren fights the armored titan Godzilla faces Taberu who knows every martial arts in the world and uses purple atomic breath like the king. That's Attack on titan: Extinction The King's rim For this I think Godzilla should've been asleep until the breach comes making him awake and now the king must bring balance to nature. Godzilla will have to look like a villain and fights Jaegers until the humans figure out that he's hunting the other Kaijus and they work along side of him to fight the kaijus. The king should be a category 10 Kaiju cause he's badass. The legend of Godzilla should be thought of myth until he returns. Also, the last Kaiju should have a lot of abilities and nearly immortal so it could be a challenge for big G. The breach should also be destroyed by Godzilla's atomic breath. And an request for both, LET'S ACTUALLY SEE PEOPLE DYING!!